charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Source of All Evil
The Source Of All Evil is the title of the most powerful demon and ruler of the Underworld. The Evil Essence The Source is an evil essence which possessed the bodies of numerous demons over the centuries. When the demon body is vanquished, the essence is transferred into another evil entity. This means that every known Source was in fact the same essence, while demons in general believe that a new Source has risen. The essence will take a new host and merge with that host's own spirit, taking over their personality and consuming their own consciousness. The essence can also be reborn in beings who are related to its hosts by blood or those who are in possession of its powers. The essence of the Source lies within its powers. When Cole gained the Source's powers, its spectral essence began to merge with his own; mind, body, and spirit. This is evident as the Source was forced to love Phoebe because Cole did. Once Cole was vanquished, the essence went into Phoebe and Cole's unborn son and took control of his body and powers. It used its powers to take control of Phoebe to seek revenge against The Charmed Ones. Background Each demon wants to become the Source; a ceremony must take place crowning Him/Her as the putative ruler of demonkind and the Underworld. The coronation must be conducted by a Dark Priest and requires that The Source be touching the ancient and powerful demonic Grimoire, evil's equivalent to the Book of Shadows. The first and most noted Source introduced in the series had a tattooed face that, as finally revealed on screen late into his time, was partially mutilated from battles with other Powerful Upper Level demons, such as Zankou, for control over the Underworld, which brought him to power."Charmed and Dangerous" He sent numerous demons after the Halliwell sisters. His greatest victory came when Prue Halliwell was killed by his assassin Shax."All Hell Breaks Loose" History War against the Charmed Ones When the Halliwell sisters first became the Charmed Ones, they were pursued by two warlocks named rex Buckland and [[Hannah Webster. When Matthew Tate failed to kill the sisters, Rex mentioned that "he" would not be pleased, to which Hannah replied that it was not a complete failure, as they as confirmed the sisters were the Charmed Ones."The Witch is Back" Rex and Hannah later attempted to steal the sisters' powers, though they failed and Hannah accidentally killed Rex. She then mysteriously combusted in flames, screaming that is was not her fault."Wicca Envy" A year later, the demon Litvack mentioned the Source by name for the first time as referred to him as his boss."Give Me a Sign" Some time later, the Source released the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse upon the world, but vanquished them through a vortex when they failed."Apocalypse, Not" The Source of All Evil made his first appearance when magic was exposed to the world after Prue and Piper Halliwell vanquished Shax on the street after the Source had sent him after an innocent named Dr. Griffiths. He made a deal with Cole Turner to have Tempus reset time on the condition that Phoebe Halliwell remained in The Underworld. After the deal was made, the Source ordered his demons to kill both Cole and Phoebe while his assassin succeeded in killing Prue, thus destroying the Power of Three."All Hell Breaks Loose" Renewed war against the Charmed Ones The Source renewed his war against the Charmed Ones after they were reconstituted, despite his best efforts to preempt this by swaying Paige Matthews to his side. ("Charmed Again, Part 1") He made several attempts on the Charmed Ones' lives and their powers, including putting Piper into a coma in order to force her to give up her powers, ("Brain Drain") and taking in the Hollow, an ancient formless being which has the power to absorb all magic, and, if not contained, destroy the entire world. He was successful in stealing their powers, but Cole Turner took in The Hollow and stole the Source's power when he threw a fireball at him. The Charmed Ones then vanquished the Source the only way possible: calling all of the magic from their entire family line. ("Charmed and Dangerous") Legacy However, after his death, his powers and his spirit were absorbed by Cole, whose demon half had been vanquished. This had left a void where it once was, allowing the Source to fill it. Cole attained the full control of the powers of the Source and, in after his coronation he became strong enough to rule the Underworld. The possessed Cole was killed by the Charmed Ones shortly after his official reign began. ("Long Live the Queen") After Cole's first physical death, his widow Phoebe, was carrying their child, whose darker half was intensified by a tonic created by The Seer and given to Phoebe. She was prevented from having the child be a powerful being of good borne of her union with Cole because she was bound in her dark wedding ceremony to the Source. This child grew powerful enough that he could control his mother from the womb. The unborn child was stolen by The Seer in her bid to become the new Source, but, in the end, both were vanquished for good. ("Womb Raider") Resurrected Four years later, an unnamed possessor demon invaded the body of a woman named Mandi, in order to manipulate Piper and Leo's son Wyatt. She then combined Wyatt's incredible powers with hers to bring the previous half-faced Source back from the dead (which would possibly be right out of the belly of the serpent-like beast of the Demonic Wasteland, but this was killed in Season 4 so there would have to be more than one). This also again makes the point that Cole Turner wasn't the Source in and of himself, but was possessed by the Source (or Cole would have returned instead of the half-faced Source, when Wyatt's powers were used to bring back the Source). However, Leo, along with the Charmed Ones' protege Billie Jenkins, trapped in Magic School with no way to get home, realized the school has been taken over by evil, and discovered the demon's plan. Shortly after, they found a spell to return Billie, who warned the Charmed Ones, who in return went to Magic School to rescue Leo. Meanwhile, Leo stayed in the school to watch over Wyatt. Although he was disguised from the world, the Source sensed that he was in fact the Charmed Ones' former Whitelighter. The Charmed Ones arrived just in time, and Piper vanquished the unnamed demon, and with it the resurrected Source, as their magic was interconnected. ("Desperate Housewitches") The Half-faced Source This Source had been in power and in control of the underworld for thousands of years, disfiguring his face in his battle to ascend to the throne. Higher-level demons were able to communicate with The Source through swirling balls of supernatural fire, and all demons were able to sense his glory, as a reminder of his power. In turn The Source was able to sense and summon all of his subjects, especially if they focused their concentration on locating him, but few demons ever met this Source, and even fewer saw his disfigured face. The Source had many powers including Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis, Immortality, Immunity, Regeneration, Adjusting, Reconstitution, Flaming, Sensing and Possession; was able to phase, appearing as a non-corporeal entity; cast fire balls and force blasts; could move at extremely fast speeds; generate electrical fields; shapeshift and even transform. The Source was also telepathic, able to read ‘souls’; and minds and project and hear thoughts, even across dimensions; create mental illusions; and cloud minds, subtly influencing them, cloaking his activities from good beings, transforming other people, manipulating temperature, absorbing knowledge, and creating instant sleep through the wave of a hand. On the rare occasion that he was injured The Source gushed black blood, while his very presence was enough to momentarily disrupt electrical systems and lights. EnchantSource.jpg|The Source TheSourceVanquished.gif|The Source is vanquished (click for animation) Source_contained_in_crystal_cage.jpg|The Source in the crystal cage PhoebeLevitateKickSource.gif|Phoebe kicks the Source while levitating (click for animation) Cole Turner possessed by the Source When the original Source was vanquished, his evil and power had already been absorbed by the Hollow and were able to survive to be reborn within Cole Turner. With his demon half vanquished, a void was left within him until the entity of The Source filled it making him demonic again. After being absorbed into Cole by the power of The Hollow the weakened spirit of The Source only had subconscious control of its new body, but quickly gained both strength and power to completely subdue Cole's personality, taking over his body near-absolutely. This first manifested itself when Phoebe asked Cole if there was something he wasn't telling her (at the end of "The Three Faces of Phoebe") but after some hesitation he replied no, in spite of the fact that he'd clearly been hiding something all day. Though it wore Cole's mortal body The Source was recognized by the flaming black eyes it would sometimes display to demons to gain their obedience. From there, he would hatch a plan involving setting up events for Phoebe Halliwell to marry him in a dark wedding ceremony and conceive a demonic heir, then for him to take over the Underworld and kill the Charmed Ones (either in the process or afterwards). However, there was one piece of of Cole's humanity the Source was unable to overcome: the former Belthazor's now intrinsic love for Phoebe. This forced the Source to integrate that love into its being and work it into its plans. The results of this included helping to save Paige (who he intensely disliked at the time and vice versa) from the Vampire Queen who was coming after his throne, getting the power broker demon to remove the bad powers that were driving Paige insane (in spite of the fact that he was actually enjoying taking advantage of this to torture her), and, as Cole became strong enough through said love for Phoebe to force the Source to work with him, even a nearly successful transfer of the Source from Cole Turner to a crafty wizard. Ironically, it would be this same love returned by Phoebe which would cause her (along with the couple's demonic spawn inside her) to interrupt the transfer by destroying the wizard, forcing Cole and Phoebe to embrace evil together as the new Source and his Queen. Again ironically, as Phoebe could not fully immerse herself in the role due to hormonal fits and a just-as-intrinsic desire to be with her family and to be good, this ended up as Source Cole's downfall. As other Sources had before him, Cole possessed a great array of powers; including fireballs; flaming; molecular control; telekinesis; shapeshifting, immortality, regeneration, invulnerability, with almost no magical power able to permanently harm him; and telepathy capable of both reading and manipulating minds; but by far his most important ability was his shielding against the power of premonition. While his evil side held strong Phoebe's power was completely useless on him, guaranteeing his true nature remained a secret from The Charmed Ones until his coronation granted him access to his full powers as The Source. This made it very useful as he was strong enough for a time to near-completely suppress the humanity within him. The Source's greatest ally was the Seer, though she closely guarded her true evil agendas. As the only supreme power in the Underworld, this Source brought about an unprecedented alliance between different demonic races while also finally eradicating the entire clan of Vampires that was after his throne. The Source as Cole Turner was finally vanquished by the sisters: Piper, Leo and Paige orbed to Cole's loft and battled him. Piper blew him up twice but he reconstituted himself both times. Paige tried to encase him in a crystal cage again, but he stopped her. However, Phoebe rejoined her sisters and completed the cage. The three then vanquished him again with the same spell that they used the first time. His vanquish as Cole freed Cole from his power and he got absorbed along with all of his powers by the beast in the Demonic Wasteland. Heir taking the her child from Phoebe]] Cole's widow, Phoebe, was carrying the child of The Source, who was transformed into a being of pure evil thanks to machinations of the Seer - a dark wedding, a potion to allow for an evil conception, and tonic given to Phoebe to strengthen the child and its mother's bond to evil. The child was now able to control his mother from the womb. The unborn child was stolen by The Seer, who placed it in her own womb, thus gaining the power of the Source's heir, in her bid to become the new Source. is the new Source.]] She told Phoebe that the baby was never hers nor Cole's to begin with, that from the moment of conception, the baby had always been hers. However, in the end both were vanquished for good by the Charmed Ones when they forced the Seer to tap into the child's full power in her attempt to vanquish them. This power was too great for her to contain and the unborn Source self-destructed taking the Seer and the Infernal Council with him. Resurrection as a Golem A year after the half-faced Source had returned, Neena and Hogan, a witch and a warlock respectively, worked together to permit the resurrection of the Source, gathering all the ingredients needed to revive him, the most pivotal being the blood of many innocents that the Charmed Ones helped over the years. With other demons, they built a golem out of the ground of the Underworld, bound him with the soil of the Ancient Burial Ground, anointed him with the blood of the innocents, and with a spell cast by a High Priest, the essence of the Source was imbued into this new body. Upon ressurection, The Source's goal was to get revenge by destroying the Charmed Ones once and for all.﻿ After a battle ensues amongst the Source, the Charmed Ones, and their husbands, the sisters create a vanquishing potion imbued with the essence of every white magic practitioner in the realm, including leprechauns, nymphs, and fellow witch Billie Jenkins. When the Source arrives at the Magic School, the sisters throw the potion at him, Piper stabs him with the Sword of Excalibur, and the sisters proceed to recite a more powerful version of the Power of Three Spell, thus destroying The Source once and for all. Afterwards, Neena seems to be happy about this as it turns out that it was her plan all along. Casting another spell, Neena harnesses The Source's vanquished essence and shares it with her demon army so that she could attack and conquer The Heavens. Powers and Abilities *''Basic Powers'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. As a Golem, the Source was able to cast a spell to increase the power of Discord. *''Active Powers'' **'Banishing:' The ability to cast one out and forbid their return. **'Conjuration:' The ability to draw objects into existence out of thin air. As Cole, the Source once used this power to conjure an athame. **'Crushing:' The ability to surround an objects or power with pressure, causing it to be destroyed. **'Energy Balls:' The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrial discharges. **'Flaming:' The ability to teleport through flames. **'Fire Balls:' The ability to throw spheres of fire. The Fire Balls used by the Source had a distinct upper-level appearance, manifesting as swirling metallic rings engulfed in flames. **'Force Fields:' The ability to generate protective force fields. The Source possessed the ability to cast an invisible force field around himself, which violently repelled those that came in contact with it. **'Incineration:' The ability to incinerate a being with intense fire through a single look. **'Levitation:' The ability to rise in the air, defying gravity. **'Mind Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate the minds of others. The Source once used this power to enter and manipulate the mind of Piper Halliwell to make her think magic wasn't real. **'Portal Creation:' The ability to create portals to other locations or planes. The Source once opened a portal through which he vanquished the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. **'Possession:' The ability to possess and control the body of other being by entering it. **'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. **'Shapeshifting:' The ability to alter one's physical shape to assume the appearance of another. **'Summoning:' The ability to conjure someone into the user's vicinity. **'Super Speed:' The ability to move at supernatural speeds. **'Super Strength:' Magically augmented physical strength. **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the power of the mind. **'Telepathy:' The ability to hear and broadcast one's thoughts and those of others. **'Transformation:' The ability to alter the physical shape of another being or object. As Cole, the Source once used this power to turn The Seer into a man to avoid detection. **'Sleep Induction:' The power to put someone to sleep on command. *''Other Powers'' **'Adjusting:' The ability to resist and fight through molecular-based powers. **'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. **'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. **'Immunity:' Being completely resistant to certain types of magic/power. **'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body once it has been destroyed. The Source was able to reconstitute himself after being blown up by Molecular Combustion. **'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. **'Soul Projection:' The ability to contain souls of the dead in physical vessels. Vanquish Spells To Call Upon Our Ancestors :Prudence, Penelope :Patricia, Melinda... :Astrid, Helena :Laura and Grace :Halliwell Witches :Stand strong beside us :Vanquish this evil :from time and space To Vanquish the Source *Cast by the Charmed Ones. *Piper impaled the Source with The Sword of Excalibur and Paige threw a potion infused with the magic of Billie Jenkins and various members of the Magical Community after which they recited this spell: :The Power of Three we now decree! :The Power of Three will set you free! :The Power of Three will DESTROY thee! To Share the Source's Power *Used in Season 9 by Neena. *Neena cast the spell causing the power to split amongst herself and many other demons around her. :Ancient evil now destroyed. :Others rise to fill the void. :To build our strength within this hour, :Leave vanquished Source, but share his power. Notes * The Source was responsible for incarcerating the powerful demon Zankou"Witchness Protection" and the Tall Man."Womb Raider" He is also responsible for banishing numerous beings from the Underworld, such as Vampires and the demon Kurzon, and the near extinction of Wizards. * The Source was the main antagonist during the first four seasons, though he was not formally introduced until "All Hell Breaks Loose". It is assumed that the Source was the "he" mentioned by Rex and Hannah in "Wicca Envy". The Source was first officially named in "Give Me a Sign" by Litvack. * Hecate was mentioned as being the Queen of the Underworld, though it is unknown if she was connected to the Source. *The Source's appearance changed drastically between "All Hell Breaks Loose" and "Charmed Again". This is due to the Source being portrayed by another actor in Season 4. Additionally, the color of his hands changed three times. * The Source's face was first seen in "Charmed and Dangerous" when he was attacked by The Devil. it is mentioned that only upper-level demons and the Charmed Ones have seen his face. * The half-faced Source was said to have been the Source for thousands of years, though but a Dark Priest said that it only had been five hundred years. * The Source is shown to have black blood. However, Cole Turner mentioned that upper-level demons have red blood. * The Source was aware of the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child, but did not live to see Wyatt come to be until this brief resurrection in late 2005. * The Source possessed a sword"All Hell Breaks Loose", which he only used once, when he stabbed Cole Turner."Charmed Again, Part 2" * Prue Halliwell is the only Charmed One to have never met the Source. Her death, at the hands of the assassin Shax, occurred in the same episode as the Source's first appearance. * The Avatars seem to have been comparable in power to the Source, as in 2004, around the time of the Avatars' 21st-century rise, an Elder told Leo Wyatt that they had sensed a power like no other since the Source was alive. * Actor Peter Woodward, who portrayed the half faced Source, also appears as the demon Aku in the season seven episodes "Someone To Witch Over Me" and "Ordinary Witches". Appearances The Source of All Evil appeared in a total of 14 episodes throughout the course of the series, and 4 issues throughout the course of the comic series. References Source of All Evil, The Source of All Evil, The Source of All Evil, The Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased Category:Comic Characters Category:Evil